


A Confession

by lasihiutale



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, implied sexual harassment intentions, the reader is roofied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 17:03:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20261509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasihiutale/pseuds/lasihiutale
Summary: After you get roofied at a party, Bruce truly realizes how much he cares about you.





	A Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: The reader gets roofied and there's implied sexual harassment/murder/something bad intentions.

Everything was spinning. The disco lights hurt your head and the music waves made you want to throw up. You had managed to scramble on the sofa, trying to make your vision stop spinning.

You hadn’t even drank anything which had alcohol in it - so why you felt like you were way too drunk?

“Hey babe, are you alright?” a man slurred as he sat beside you on the sofa, laying his hand on your thigh. You tried to push him away, but you were too weak - too tired to do so. The man then proceeded to put his arm around you, lifting you from the sofa.

“C’mon sister, let’s go home…” he whispered into your ear and you screwed your eyes shut - you knew what he was trying to do. The porter eyed you and the guy for a moment, but nodded when the guy holding you claimed you were his sister and he was taking you home. And before you could deny the man’s claims or do anything else, you passed out.

—

Beep. Beep. Beep.

You slowly opened your eyes and immediately shut them for a moment again, the ceiling light was too bright for you to endure.

“Y/N?” you heard someone say from beside your bed and a blurry figure grabbed your hand, before he leaned in towards your face.

“Bruce…” you murmured and tried to smile, but even smiling - and talking felt uncomfortable. But you still forced yourself to try. “W-what… what happened?”

Bruce sighed, before squeezing your hand tighter. “You were roofied, some middle-aged guy was dragging you out of the bar - but fortunately I was at the area with Alfred, and I knew you definitely weren’t his sister. He tried to make me believe stuff like that. But he’s in custody now, Alfred took him down and called the police. You’re safe.”

“Thank you…” you murmured as your eyelids fluttered shut. You tried to say you wanted to sleep for a moment longer despite your headache, but no sound came out from your throat. But somehow, Bruce knew what you had wanted to say.

“It’s a good idea to try to sleep.”

It was quiet for a moment, and you were at the border of sleep and wake, when Bruce laid his hand on your cheek.

“I know you probably don’t hear me. But today I realized I love you. I wanted to punch that man’s guts out and… and would have done so if… Alfred hadn’t stopped me. You mean the world to me, Y/N, and I love you more than you ever could realize.”

He pressed a kiss on your forehead, before taking his hand off your cheek.

“I just hope that someday, I’d get myself together enough to say this when you’re not asleep.” he sighed as he intertwined his fingers with yours.

You wanted to answer, but you were in too much pain that you couldn’t. You would have wanted to say something sassy to him, say something with the lines like “I like you too, you dummy”. But you made a mental note to do that when you felt better.


End file.
